Security arrangements that lock or otherwise disable electronic devices are emerging as a solution to protect loss of data and other assets from loss or theft of computing assets. Electronic devices such as computer systems, for example, may implement an anti-theft technology that locks the computer system when the computer system is identified as lost or stolen.
One of the challenges in such anti-theft technology is to provide recovery from a locked state. Corruption of hardware, firmware, or software may, for example, prevent a locally stored recovery module from operating to recover the locked computer system.